The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Syema Oranbi’.
‘Syema Oranbi’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, yellow and orange bi-colored inflorescences, dark yellow-green foliage, nicely mounded plant habit, with a natural flowering season of about mid-October.
‘Syema Oranbi’ originated as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Empire Emma’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,196. ‘Syema Oranbi’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2007. The parent cultivar ‘Empire Emma’ has larger inflorescences with less orange color in the inflorescence, little larger plant habit, and a natural flowering season that is a little faster.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Syema Oranbi’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2007 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.